gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Master and the Molotov
The Master and the Molotov is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Dimitri Rascalov from the Hove Beach district of Broker, Liberty City. This mission introduces the fire escape stairs to the player. Mission The Petrovic Family are threatening to kill Dimitri if his leader, Mikhail Faustin is not killed soon. Niko is sent by Dimitri to kill Faustin because Faustin's recklessness is getting out of control. Kenny Petrovic also wants revenge on Mikhail for ordering the killing of his son Lenny and destroying his garage in Bohan. Dimitri explains that he was able to negotiate with Petrovic so that only Faustin would be killed. Dimitri tells Petrovic that Niko was just a hired gun, and Petrovic is willing to spare Niko on the condition that Niko kills Faustin himself. Niko goes to the Perestroika club, where, after a heated argument, Faustin sends multiple of his goons to try and stop Niko while he tries to escape. The player must battle several of Faustin's men and climb a fire escape outside and up to the roof where Faustin is hiding and later cornered. Faustin attempts to tell Niko that Dimitri will betray Niko like he did him and that America made Dimitri greedy. Niko ignores this and executes Faustin, who falls off his own cabaret club. Niko soon receives a call from Dimitri, telling him to come and collect the money for the hit. Gallery MATMT 1.JPG|Niko and Dimitri talking about Faustin. Master and Molotov 3.JPG|Faustin falls off the roof of his club. The Master and The Molotov 2.jpg|Niko making his way up to the club roof See also *Mission walkthrough Trivia * If the player kills Faustin and he doesn't fall off the club, he may drop another pistol as well as the Micro Uzi he already dropped. * Faustin will attempt to kill Niko with the Uzi, but see that it's out of ammo. He will drop it, but the Uzi will sometimes still discharge one bullet when it hits the ground. * The name of this mission refers to the novel The Master and the Margarita by Mikhail Bulgakov. * When Faustin falls to his death, he will scream, but the screaming sound is not Faustin's voice, though rather a random scream heard by fleeing pedestrians. * If the player simply attacks Faustin (usually physically), he will start to fight back with a pistol. * If the player, moves a certain distance away from Faustin, he will start to run away and you will need to chase him * Even after Faustins exuetion He will still move around slightly * If the player has no armor when he arrives at Perestroika, Dimitri will text him to say that he has left some protection around the side of the club. External link *The Master and the Molotov mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:The Master and the Molotov es:The Master and the Molotov pl:The Master and the Molotov Category: Missions in GTA IV